Game A LIVE: Operation SPIRITS ( ゲームAライブ：オペレーションスピリッツ)
by The Red Infinity
Summary: The Operation of the century has arrived. Cody Marco is tasked with the title of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid β (仮面ライダーエクササイズβ). Will he be able to defeat this new wave of Bugster Viruses? Shido Itsuka, has been given the task to seal the Spirits before their uncontrollable power destroy the world. Will they be able to cancel out the dangers? Play The Game To Find Out!
1. First Level

"Man..!" I was sitting down on the couch, playing a game, Super Mario Bros. on the NES, of course I was struggling. I was on the hardest level, the final one, if I could just beat it, that would be awesome. Sadly, what surprised my friends is that I still play on NES.

It _was_ considered the hardest game system there is. But I've gotten the hang of it so far. Soon I jumped up and slammed on Bowser, knocking him down. "YES!" I jumped in joy, until the lights went out except for the TV Screen. On it it said Game Start, I walked up and reached for it, suddenly everything went white.

* * *

 _Two were walking on a stroll through the sidewalk, Shido Itsuka and Tohka Yatogami. They looked to see a teen about there age on the ground. They ran up to him to see if he was alright._

 _The boy had a palish tan skin (Natsu's color), a short cut of brown hair that had 4 bangs over his eyes. He wore a blue shirt that had the Genm Corporation Symbol on it, with black jeans that had the Mighty Action X symbol down the right side. Tohka looked to Shido, who quickly picked the boy up and lifted his right arm around his neck, "Come on, Tohka." he said._

 _Tohka nodded as she followed, feeling a bit worried. Soon, Shido and Tohka had faded into bright blue light, taking the unconscious boy with them._

* * *

I woke up, looking around to see I was in some sort of Medics room, it wasn't a hospital, I knew that much. i sat up, looking to my right to see a belt buckle and a trinket that had the logo of Genm Corp. Game Mighty Action X.

"Wait.. This is.." I picked the two tools up, remembering what they are. "Don't touch that!" I heard a girl with short brown hair run in and grab the two objects from my hands. "S-Sorry.." I said, bowing my head a bit.

I then looked around, seeing the logo of Ratatoskr on the door. "Ratatoskr.." I stood up and decided to investigate. I had found myself walking through a big hall. I kept walking to find myself in a control room (I guessed) that had several seats and a stairway to a command chair.

"You guys are.. Commanded by an 11 year old girl?" I asked, with a bead of sweat on the back of my head. "Oh, the one Shido brought in woke up." The girl I had mentioned looked to me and had narrowed her eyes to observe what I looked like.

"Huh.. Not bad looking. So, who exactly are you and how did you end up knocked out on the side of a hill?" She asked me, "Honestly.. I don't exactly know the second part.. But my name is Cody Marco.." I introduced myself.

"Ok.. Cody, welcome aboard the Fraxinus Ratatoskr." The girl sat back, sucking on her lolipop as I took a minute to breathe in everything. "So I'm on an airship right now.." I clutched my fist, then excitedly jumped up, "YEAH! This is so like Halo Reach's beginning scene!" I said. They all just sat and stared at me.

Ok, so I like games.. Maybe a lot. But that doesn't mean that they have to look at me like I'm insane.

* * *

 **Game A Live: Operation SPIRITS  
** **Opening: EXCITE by Daichi Miura**

 **[I Gotta Believe!] - Standing in the center of a room that had sparks of different color pixels everywhere, was the Warrior Gamer Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.**

 **[Instrumental] - Ex-Aid stood up as the title of Game A Live: Operation SPIRITS over Kamen Rider Ex-Aid appears, he clutched his fist over his left shoulder. (ゲームAライブ：オペレーションスピリッツ  
** **仮面ライダーエクソシード)**

 **[I Don't Wanna Know.. Beta na shinjitsu nara..] - Cody had caught the Mighty Action X Gashat, spinning it and pulling his hand over his right shoulder. He opened his eyes and pressed the button.**

 **[I Don't Wanna Know.. Shira nai kurai ga yoi noni..] - A brunette turned, next to her appearing a short haired pinkette that posed and a heart flew out. Then it transitioned to Shido standing back to back with a red haired girl. {Asuna Karino:Poppy Pipopapo/Spirit Saviors: Shido & Kotori Itsuka}**

 **[Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Kizuke ba I Came Too Far..!] - An English brown haired teen had his hands in his pockets as he looked up, Kamen Rider Brave appearing back to back with him. An Australian adolescent turned as Kamen Rider Snipe appeared, back to back, they both pointed at the screen with their hands pointing like a gun. {Kamen Rider Brave: Alvin Alexandovich/Kamen Rider Snipe: Romeo Mortilius (仮面ライダーブレイブ/アルヴィンアレクサンドヴィッチ/仮面ライダースナイプ/ロミオ・モーティリウス)}**

 **[Tomara nai kanjiru kono yokan wa..] - Cody walked forward, a blur effect made with the screen, each time the blur stripe appeared over him, it showed Ex-Aid walking in the opposite direction. The English man known as Brave and the Australian who's Snipe was walking to the right. Tohka turning, as well as another little girl with a puppet, {Spirits: Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino & Yoshinon}.**

 **[The New Beginning!] - Cody had looked up with his Gashat in hand. Alvin, turning to the left, Romeo, to the right. Then a brown haired man with a yellow stripe in his front bang. Also a man who wore a white hoodie with a black shirt with a purple stripe underneath had lifted a Black Gashat that had Mighty Action X on it, except it's coloring was purple. {Kamen Rider Lazer: Tojou Yuuto/Kamen Rider Genm: Parker Iido (**

 **仮面ライダーレザー/東方勇人/仮面ライダージェム/パーカー飯戸)}**

 **[Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da..] - Cody placed the Gamer Driver on his waist, looking up, pressing the Mighty Action X Gashat. Alvin suddenly transforming, as well as Romeo.**

 **[I Gotta Believe!] - Ex-Aid Level 1 stood up as he spun his arm, _"Dai Dai Dai Henshin!"_ he slammed the lever to the left and it glew brightly.  
**

 **[(Turn It On!) Soutou EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru..!] - Ex-Aid Level 2 jumped up in the air, then he slammed his Gashacon Breaker in Hammer Mode at Brave, he jumped back, then he turned and slashed forward, Snipe rolling out of the way and shooting forward.**

 **[EXCITE! EXCITE! Kokoro ga!] - Lazer Level 1 was charging forward, slashing the wheel gauntlets he had at Bugster soldiers around. He then turned to see Genm Level 1.**

 **[Michibiku ano basho e.. Kakenuke teku dake..!] - Lazer had turned to Level 2 Bike mode and rode forward as Ex-Aid landed on top of him and rode forward. Appearing was Parker, who pointed his Bugvisor forward and fired.**

 **[(HEY!) I'm On The Mission Right Now!] - Snipe spun his gun and fired it at Brave, who deflected the attack and charged forward.**

 **[(HEY!) I'm On The Mission Right Now!] - Genm Level 2 stood before Ex-Aid as his eyes glew bright red, he lifted his Bugvisor armed wrist over his shoulder.**

 **[EXCITE! EXCITE! Kotae wa..] - Genm had shot a blast forward and it shined bright, blowing away the darkness on the screen.**

 **[EXCITE! EXCITE! Kota** **e wa..!] - Lazer had spun in Level 2, riding forward and flying up from a ramp.**

 **[(1!) Kono teno naka!] - Snipe turned to the left slightly to see his left eye looking toward the screen as he held up the Jet Combat Gashat.**

 **[(2!) Susumu beki Life!] - Brave was looking up with his back turned to the screen, he lifted his left hand, showing it was holding DoReMiFa Beat's Gashat.**

 **[(3!) Iki teku dake!] - Ex-Aid had the GekiTotsu Robots Gashat in hand while the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (仮面ライダーエクソシード) Symbol was behind him.**

* * *

 **Game A Live: Operation SPIRITS  
** **(ゲームAライブ：オペレーションスピリッツ)** **  
**

 **Level 1: Game Start At The M.A.X!  
** **(レベル1：ゲーム開始！)**

* * *

I was sitting down at a table with a blue haired teen who seemed about the same age as me. "So.. I'm guessing your Shido?" I asked, "Yeah.. and you're Cody, right?" Shido asked, I nodded.

This wasn't really a challenging task, I lived in Tokyo for 4 years after my Parents were.. caught in a terrorist act. I sat back and took a sip of the lemonade I had. "I heard about this whole spirits thing.. So you really decided to ahead with it?" I asked. "Of course.. No one should have to be killed.. especially for something they can't control." I heard him respond, honestly.. I felt the same way.

I just couldn't believe that such people could even smile after facing all that. They must've really found a way to help them. I wanna be a part of it. No one should have to go through that kind of pain. I sighed, "Alright.. so how does it work, exactly?" I asked, I need to know how the operation works in case of having to take over in a situation.

"So basically.. you have to make them fall in love with you.. By taking them out on dates.. To seal their powers.. you have to kiss them.. Although.. there is another way.. but no one knows that way though." I sat back and listened closely to what he had been saying, "But there are more than the ones we can find.. I can feel it." Shido said.

I nodded understandingly while standing up, "I'm guessing there's one over there." I said, pointing to the purple haired girl that was on her way. "Oh, hey Tohka!" Shido said while standing up, "Shido! Look what I one!" she showed him that she won a cute bunny.

I smiled at the sight, seeing that it was a calming scene to see. Then I turned to see the brown haired girl who was about my age from before carrying a suitcase with the Genm symbol on it. I then looked to see a giant monster that seemed to me made of.. Meatballs?

"What is that?" Tohka asked, I shrugged, while I could tell Shido wasn't exactly planning _THAT_ in his day. I ran over to the brown haired girl, "Do you know what that thing is?" I could that she knew what it was from her being calm.

"That is a Bugster." She said calmly, a Bugster.. As in those things from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid?! But that's in a TV show.. That's going good so far... But still, what the hell is that doing out there?! "Well.. how do we STOP it?!" I asked, seeing as it was making a playground out of Tengu City, apparently the place where I am now.

"Well.. It's too late now.." She pointed, I turned to see that the monster was gone. "Aw, darn it." I could tell that it went somewhere.. But where?

I then looked to see a little boy who was clutching his chest as he was on the ground and sparking with golden pixels. "Hey.. are you ok?!" I ran over to him, trying to pick him up, but the spark of pixels shocked my hand.

* * *

 _A teen had walked into a room, where two stood, a white haired man in a black suit with a silver tie, and another who had worn a black jacket and black pants, wearing pink sleeves, as well as a blue striped purple undercape. "Alright then.. Mr. Westcott.. How are we going to deal with this?" He pulled up his phone to show the scene of Cody talking to the brown haired danzel._

 _"Looks like Rider-01 has arrived." Westcott said, leaning against his desk with his hands in his pockets. "You know what to do, Parker.." He turned to the teen, the one wearing the undercape scoffing. "Why did you give HIM the Gamer Driver.. you know exactly well that I can use it fine!" He stood up, "It's ok to be jealous, Pallad.. Just don't let it get in the way of your mission, like it did with the last Chronicle." Parker laughed as he walked out of the room._

 _Pallad turned, with a crossed look on his face. Westcott smirked, "Don't worry.. This is all because I need to repair your Gashat.. Remember that." he said, walking away with his hands in his pockets. Pallad stood in the room, alone._

* * *

I was sitting down next to the hospital bed, looking toward the boy who was sitting there, sparking with pixels. "What's wrong with him.. Maybe we could help if we knew more.." I sighed while looking at my hands, "I wish I could just help.." that was then that my head had began to ache.

Memories.. Had flashed through my head.. Gamer.. Driver.. Ex..Aid.. "Kamen.. Rider.." I shake my head while trying to bring the pieces of these memories together, I could only put together one.. These weren't my memories.. They were.. "Houjou Emu's.." I thought out loud. The boy then looked toward me, "H-Huh? Where am I?" he asked, "Your at the Tengu City Hospital, what's your name?"

"S-Sota.." The boy responded, "Ok, Sota.. I promise.. I'll find out what's wrong.. and I'll help you out." I lifted up my pinky, and he linked his with mine, we made a pinky promise. I stood up and walked out of the room, I turned to see the brunette standing there.

"Look.. we need to talk." I was hoping it was so she could tell me what she knows on this. Because if so, I'd be happy to climb aboard this private station.

* * *

We were on the roof of the hospital. I walked up with my hands in my pockets, "So.. What is it you wanted to talk about?" I turned. "Well.. What's wrong with that boy.. is the fact that he has the Bugster Virus.." She said, I widened my eyes, then more memories flashed in my head, I held the side of my head supporting it as these memories gave me a headache.

"Ow.. Why do these memories keep..?" I looked up when I saw that she took a Scope and looked at me with it, showing a screen that had scanned me, I was shocked to see a gold spark running off of me in the screen. "Weird.. It's not a Bugster.. but.. Different." She said, "Well.. I didn't exactly catch your name." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Asuna.. Asuna Karino." She said, "Cody.. Cody Marco." I said, in the same manner. "Well, Asuna.. I think we should go check on the boy~" I turned to see the Monster from before smash open the window from the railing and watch with shocked eyes as it jumped out.

"Oh no! If we just had a Rider to help us.." Asuna looked down sadly, I turned, "Rider?" I asked. "Yes.. A Rider is one who's able to use this Belt and Gashat to transform and fight those kinds of monsters." She explained, opening the box she carried to reveal the belt and Gashats. A voice in my head was telling me to.. "Use it.." I said out loud, she looked up, "Wha~hey!" I hadn't listened to the rest of what she said as I grabbed the suitcase and ran off.

I had to find that thing as soon as possible.

* * *

 _An adolescent was walking with his hands in the pockets of his white cloak, on the side of it showed the symbol of CR. He had stood in front of Isaac with a frown of rage, "So_ you _created this Game World?"_

 _"Well.. It's designed for Game Riders.. and Gashat Makers.. like you and I.. Who are able to use our intellect and unusual power to create Gashats. Soon, more will gain this ability.. But what side will they be on.. Your side? Or mine?" Isaac replied._

 _"I_ will _stop you.. and your terror on those two other worlds_ WILL _end." He said, "We'll see, Houjou Emu.. We'll see." Isaac said as he disappeared from the Game World. Emu sighed,_

 _"I have to find someone to help soon."_

* * *

I was running for it, before I saw it being slashed at by.. Tohka?! "I thought her powers were sealed?!" I asked the watching Shido, who turned to me, "Oh, well.. I didn't say completely." he answered. I could see that she still had enough power to cause a massive amount of damage. But obviously it wasn't enough for the Bug Monster, or whatever it was.

Asuna then ran up and grabbed my shoulders, "Don't use it!" she said. "Why not?" I asked back, "Because if you do.. You might die!" Asuna said, I could see that from her eyes nearly crying, she had seen how much this belt could kill someone. I then calmed down and placed it on my waist, a strap appearing in Neon Red light. "Someone has to." I said as I turned around, I looked toward it and took a deep breath.

"Sota.. I know you're in there.. Your fate.. Is what I'm about to change!" I said as I pressed the button on the "Gashat".

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Behind me, a game title popped up that had Mighty Action X, but suddenly, the color had changed from Pink to Light Red, which made me curious. I felt a pull on the back of my collar as I was pulled back into the diaphragm.

* * *

 _I fell on my rear as I fell in from the diaphragm of the Game Title. I looked to see that the sky was at sunset. I looked to see an adolescent who had been at least 3 years older than me. He smiled as he saw me stand._

 _"Sorry if I didn't really introduce myself too well.. I'm Houjou Emu.. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.. Oh wait, scratch that.. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ω. Right now.. You're gonna be Kamen Rider Ex-Aid β. So.. I have three things to say before you get started.._

 _First.. Don't ever let ANYONE else get the Gashats you collect.. It's bad what could happen.. Second.. If you see a Black Kamen Rider.. 9.9/10 chances.. He's the enemy. Third.. Good luck, β_ _."_

* * *

I opened my eyes, before smirking from the breeze that blew in my hair, throwing my wrist forward, before spinning my hands to the left to have my right arm over my left hand. " **Henshin!** " I said, before I spun the Gashat in my hand downward, it turning to a Light Red color as I grabbed it with my Right Hand, lifting it into the air, then slamming it into the belt.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **Let's Game..** I looked around in shock as I saw many diaphragms had spun around me, **Mecha Game..** I then looked forward as I saw one in front of me that had turned to one with a hairstyle that looked like a fade on the sides with a pound of red hair on the top that pointed to the left. **Mucha Game..** I poked it, it suddenly flipped forward, the word Select over it as I suddenly glew with Neon Red Pixels.

 **What's Ya Name?!  
I'm A Kamen Rider..!**

I was shocked to see that I had my vision seen in Orange suddenly. "He looks like a cute Marshmallow now!" I heard Tohka say, I turned to see that she was drooling, while Shido had a surprised look as well as Asuna. "Kamen Rider Ex-Aid β!" I said, making a pose as I was ready to battle. Shido was still shocked, Asuna took a deep breath while Tohka had stars in her eyes.

I then turned to see the Bugster standing, while looking at me with wild rage. "Alright.. I'll Clear This Game With No Continues!" I don't know why I said that line.. But it felt appropriate so I went with it. I charged forward and flipped when the beast tried to punch me, hitting the ground and causing some Damage to it, in my helmet, I could see a Lifebar above it's head, seeing that it lost 10% of health.

I landed on a block in the air and I jumped to the next one, dodging one of his attacks, I turned to see that he opened the box to reveal inside a token with a yellow border that had a picture of a person running. "Speed Up time!" I jumped up and just before he hit me, touched the token and sped out of the fist's way.

 **Speed Up!**

I was now on the ground, running around him in circles, making it dizzy before I jumped up and spindashed into it's head, knocking it back. I landed on the ground with a smirk on my face. "I've still got it." What was I referring to? Gaming Skills.

I then decided to finish it, a Hammer had then appeared in my hand that had a black handle and a green guard, but the hammer part was a Light Red with a set of three spikes at the top of the same color that looked like my suit character's hair. Also two buttons, A and B were on it, with a slot that could probably fit this Gashat inside.

 **Gashacon βreaker!**

I smirked, knowing exactly what this is gonna be used for. I took the chance to place the MAX Gashat and placed it into the weapon.

 **Gashatto! Kimewaza..**

I charged straight toward the Bugster, "I'm gonna FREE Sota!" I threw my wrist forward.

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**

The hammer had smashed on the creature's head and slammed it straight into ground, causing it to glow and deduce to golden particles. I landed when I saw Sota on the ground, passed out as the Golden Particles had come out from his body and had formed a blue humanoid creature that had a top hat on and with red along like stripes on the blue body.

" **Salty, at your service.** " The newly appeared Bugster said. "Your the final boss of Mighty Action X, huh?" I looked down to see a lever attached to a cover, it has to be able to do something. So.. I flipped it over.

 **GACHAN! LEVEL UP!**

I saw that everything around me had glowed Neon Red as I suddenly back flipped, my body feeling lighter as I landed, I looked to see that I was wearing a lighter armor that looked like a Marathon Runners clothing, with a chestplate that had a lifebar on it. "Guessing that's mine.." I looked up and smirked under my helmet.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION.. X!**

I decided to take a chance to pose for the scene, being the normal thing Protagonists do when they level up in games. "Alright.. It's time for the Next Level!" I charged forward with the Gashacon βreaker in hand.

" **Go get him, my loyal subjects!** " Salty said as the creatures around him ran forward, I slid under one of their legs and smashed the hammer at another enemy, doing a 360 degree spin before smacking the one behind me on the back of his head. Then I rolled out of the way and as I stood up, backhanded the one that I felt was behind me.

"Let's get this party started!" I pressed the A button on the Gashacon βreaker and charged forward. I slammed the hammer into them while they flew back. I then pressed the B Button, shocked when a Blade flew out of it.

 ** _Ja Kīn!_**

I smirked as I ran toward the only one left, Salty, and took a slash at him. I jumped backwards before he could make his attack and I grabbed the MAX Gashat, slamming it into the side of the belt, pushing the button.

 **Gashatto!  
** **KIMEWAZA!**

I charged forward while my leg sparked up with multi-colored energy.

 **Mighty..  
CRITICAL STRIKE!**

I kicked forward and hit Salty in the then, then flung backwards and spun upperkicked him in the chin, sending him slightly upwards, then did a 360 spin kick to stop his movement, then I spun all around him with the kick. Back flipping off of him, I jumped up from the ground and kicked him in the head, causing him to explode.

I then smirked, "Without Continues.. I just made a.." I spun my arm as I did a pose.

 **GAME CLEAR!**

* * *

 _Parker sat against the railing of the hospital building, watching the battle that Ex-Aid β just triumphed. "Fun.. I guess I'll play the next Game, then." Parker said as he placed on the Gamer Driver on his waist. He turned to see a damaged Salty, who had lost his upper armor and with a hole in his top hat. He pressed the button of the Gashat._

 ** _Mighty Action X!_**

 _"You've been deemed unnecessary." Parker said as he flipped the Gashat and placed it into the belt._

 ** _GASHATTO!  
_** ** _Let's Game! Mecha Game? Muccha Game! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!_**

 ** _I'm A Kamen Rider.._**

 _A warrior that looked like Ex-Aid, but with black instead of red stood, " **Genm..** " Salty said weakly, while slowly trying to run away. "Now that's no fun.." Parker turned over the cover._

 ** _GACHAN! LEVEL UP!  
_** ** _MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!_**

 _With his back turned, Genm Level 2, had looked toward the weak Salty. "Farewell.." Genm placed his Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot Holder._

 ** _GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!_**

 _He pressed the button again, turning as his foot glew brightly, "Salty."_

 ** _MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!_**

 _He lifted his foot, kicking Salty into the air as he exploded._

 ** _GAME CLEAR!_**

* * *

I sat back in the chair at a table with Kotori, Asuna, and Tohka. Me and Asuna were invited to Shido's house to discuss this whole Bugster mess. I looked with a smile as Shido placed down the food he had made on the table, "You know, it's good for the males to be able to cook, less work on the female of the family." I said. This made Shido blush, "I-I'm not in a family yet.. S-So I don't think it's all that necessary.."

"Well, anyway.. You guys better explain that whole Bugster and Kamen Rider stuff." Kotori said, placing her lolipop in her mouth. I sighed, sitting up straight while giving a serious look.

"Being a Kamen Rider is a serious responsibility.. Because I have the affinity for it.. I have to help.. Because as you can see, the Bugster Virus spreads like wildfire.. If Kamen Riders didn't help, the Bugster Virus would later come to completely take over the entire population." I said, looking to my hands, "I have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"The Kamen Riders are given the power to go toe-to-toe with the Bugsters and to cure the Virus from the host's body. This ability makes them essential to our plan to eliminate the Bugster Virus." We all listened to Asuna's explanation, "'Our'?" Shido asked.

Once everyone finished their food, Asuna stood up and smiled, "I think it's time I show you to the place where I work." she said. She motioned us to follow and so we did, Shido grabbing his jacket.

* * *

Asuna stood and turned, we all looked around astonished to the building we were in, it had a silver painting to the walls and objects inside, and a game screen that had the game Do-Re-Mi-Fa Beat on Arcade sitting on the left. "So.. What exactly do you do here?" I asked, "Good thing you asked.. **Costume Change!** " Asuna spun with her arms out as she glew.

Suddenly, in her place was a girl with short pink hair and green eyes, with pink lipstick instead of red. She wore a yellow dress that had a pink skirt that had heart designs in different colors on it, with a heart picture on her left breast. Her shoes being a green color on high heels. She smiled, "Poppy Pipopapo, at your service!" she said while doing a pose.

"Eh?" Me and Kotori said, while Shido looked wide eyed and Tohka jumping in excitement with starry eyes.

* * *

 ** _See You Next Game (This Time, the Words are Neon Red)._**

* * *

 **Jikai! Kamen Rider Ex-Aid~!**

"I am the all time best RPG Gamer in the world, Alvin Alexandovich!" A british accent was heard, standing there was Kamen Rider Brave Level 1, who held a sword as he slashed forward.

"You don't even know what your doing! I'd say you best stop before you get yourself into an accident!" Ex-Aid Level 2 stood with the Gashacon βreaker in βlade mode, clashing with Brave Level 2's Gashacon Sword.

Alvin and Cody turned to see Parker walking forward with his hands in his pockets, "Well, well.. What do we have here?"

Snipe Level 2 stood firm and shot back Genm with the Gashacon Magnum, "Looks like you got yourself saved there, 'mate." an adolescent who wore a black leather jacket and a Military Colored Cap had stood, helping Cody up.

"You don't even know the beginning of this fierce game, 'mate."

 **Level 2: Face The Knight!  
** **レベル2：騎士に直面！**


	2. Second Level

**Previously on Level Rider: OPERATION SPIRITS**

 _"Man..!" I was sitting down on the couch, playing a game, Super Mario Bros. on the NES, of course I was struggling. I was on the hardest level, the final one, if I could just beat it, that would be awesome. Sadly, what surprised my friends is that I still play on NES._

 _It was considered the hardest game system there is. But I've gotten the hang of it so far. Soon I jumped up and slammed on Bowser, knocking him down. "YES!" I jumped in joy, until the lights went out except for the TV Screen. On it it said Game Start, I walked up and reached for it, suddenly everything went white._

* * *

Two were walking on a stroll through the sidewalk, Shido Itsuka and Tohka Yatogami. They looked to see a teen about there age on the ground. They ran up to him to see if he was alright.

The boy had a palish tan skin (Natsu's color), a short cut of brown hair that had 4 bangs over his eyes. He wore a blue shirt that had the Genm Corporation Symbol on it, with black jeans that had the Mighty Action X symbol down the right side. Tohka looked to Shido, who quickly picked the boy up and lifted his right arm around his neck, "Come on, Tohka." he said.

Tohka nodded as she followed, feeling a bit worried. Soon, Shido and Tohka had faded into bright blue light, taking the unconscious boy with them.

* * *

 _I woke up, looking around to see I was in some sort of Medics room, it wasn't a hospital, I knew that much. i sat up, looking to my right to see a belt buckle and a trinket that had the logo of Genm Corp. Game Mighty Action X._

 _"Wait.. This is.." I picked the two tools up, remembering what they are. "Don't touch that!" I heard a girl with short brown hair run in and grab the two objects from my hands. "S-Sorry.." I said, bowing my head a bit._

 _I then looked around, seeing the logo of Ratatoskr on the door. "Ratatoskr.." I stood up and decided to investigate. I had found myself walking through a big hall. I kept walking to find myself in a control room (I guessed) that had several seats and a stairway to a command chair._

 _"Ok.. Cody, welcome aboard the Fraxinus Ratatoskr." The girl sat back, sucking on her lolipop as I took a minute to breathe in everything. "So I'm on an airship right now.." I clutched my fist, then excitedly jumped up, "YEAH! This is so like Halo Reach's beginning scene!" I said. They all just sat and stared at me._

 _Ok, so I like games.. Maybe a lot. But that doesn't mean that they have to look at me like I'm insane._

* * *

 _I was sitting down at a table with a blue haired teen who seemed about the same age as me. "So.. I'm guessing your Shido?" I asked, "Yeah.. and you're Cody, right?" Shido asked, I nodded._

 _This wasn't really a challenging task, I lived in Tokyo for 4 years after my Parents were.. caught in a terrorist act. I sat back and took a sip of the lemonade I had. "I heard about this whole spirits thing.. So you really decided to ahead with it?" I asked. "Of course.. No one should have to be killed.. especially for something they can't control." I heard him respond, honestly.. I felt the same way._

 _I just couldn't believe that such people could even smile after facing all that. They must've really found a way to help them. I wanna be a part of it. No one should have to go through that kind of pain. I sighed, "Alright.. so how does it work, exactly?" I asked, I need to know how the operation works in case of having to take over in a situation._

 _"So basically.. you have to make them fall in love with you.. By taking them out on dates.. To seal their powers.. you have to kiss them.. Although.. there is another way.. but no one knows that way though." I sat back and listened closely to what he had been saying, "But there are more than the ones we can find.. I can feel it." Shido said._

 _"That is a Bugster." She said calmly, a Bugster.. As in those things from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid?! But that's in a TV show.. That's going good so far... But still, what the hell is that doing out there?! "Well.. how do we STOP it?!" I asked, seeing as it was making a playground out of Tengu City, apparently the place where I am now._

 _"Well.. It's too late now.." She pointed, I turned to see that the monster was gone. "Aw, darn it." I could tell that it went somewhere.. But where?_

* * *

A teen had walked into a room, where two stood, a white haired man in a black suit with a silver tie, and another who had worn a black jacket and black pants, wearing pink sleeves, as well as a blue striped purple undercape. "Alright then.. Mr. Westcott.. How are we going to deal with this?" He pulled up his phone to show the scene of Cody talking to the brown haired danzel.

"Looks like Rider-01 has arrived." Westcott said, leaning against his desk with his hands in his pockets. "You know what to do, Parker.." He turned to the teen, the one wearing the undercape scoffing. "Why did you give HIM the Gamer Driver.. you know exactly well that I can use it fine!" He stood up, "It's ok to be jealous, Pallad.. Just don't let it get in the way of your mission, like it did with the last Chronicle." Parker laughed as he walked out of the room.

Pallad turned, with a crossed look on his face. Westcott smirked, "Don't worry.. This is all because I need to repair your Gashat.. Remember that." he said, walking away with his hands in his pockets. Pallad stood in the room, alone.

* * *

 _Memories.. Had flashed through my head.. Gamer.. Driver.. Ex..Aid.. "Kamen.. Rider.." I shake my head while trying to bring the pieces of these memories together, I could only put together one.. These weren't my memories.. They were.. "Houjou Emu's.." I thought out loud. The boy then looked toward me, "H-Huh? Where am I?" he asked, "Your at the Tengu City Hospital, what's your name?"_

 _"S-Sota.." The boy responded, "Ok, Sota.. I promise.. I'll find out what's wrong.. and I'll help you out." I lifted up my pinky, and he linked his with mine, we made a pinky promise. I stood up and walked out of the room, I turned to see the brunette standing there._

 _"Look.. we need to talk." I was hoping it was so she could tell me what she knows on this. Because if so, I'd be happy to climb aboard this private station._

* * *

 _We were on the roof of the hospital. I walked up with my hands in my pockets, "So.. What is it you wanted to talk about?" I turned. "Well.. What's wrong with that boy.. is the fact that he has the Bugster Virus.." She said, I widened my eyes, then more memories flashed in my head, I held the side of my head supporting it as these memories gave me a headache._

 _"Ow.. Why do these memories keep..?" I looked up when I saw that she took a Scope and looked at me with it, showing a screen that had scanned me, I was shocked to see a gold spark running off of me in the screen. "Weird.. It's not a Bugster.. but.. Different." She said, "Well.. I didn't exactly catch your name." I said, trying to change the subject._

 _"Asuna.. Asuna Karino." She said, "Cody.. Cody Marco." I said, in the same manner. "Well,_ _Asuna.. I think we should go check on the boy~" I turned to see the Monster from before smash open the window from the railing and watch with shocked eyes as it jumped out._

 _"Oh no! If we just had a Rider to help us.." Asuna looked down sadly, I turned, "Rider?" I asked. "Yes.. A Rider is one who's able to use this Belt and Gashat to transform and fight those kinds of monsters." She explained, opening the box she carried to reveal the belt and Gashats. A voice in my head was telling me to.. "Use it.." I said out loud, she looked up, "Wha~hey!" I hadn't listened to the rest of what she said as I grabbed the suitcase and ran off._

* * *

An adolescent was walking with his hands in the pockets of his white cloak, on the side of it showed the symbol of CR. He had stood in front of Isaac with a frown of rage, "So you created this Game World?"

"Well.. It's designed for Game Riders.. and Gashat Makers.. like you and I.. Who are able to use our intellect and unusual power to create Gashats. Soon, more will gain this ability.. But what side will they be on.. Your side? Or mine?" Isaac replied.

"I will stop you.. and your terror on those two other worlds WILL end." He said, "We'll see, Houjou Emu.. We'll see." Isaac said as he disappeared from the Game World. Emu sighed,

"I have to find someone to help soon."

* * *

 _I was running for it, before I saw it being slashed at by.. Tohka?! "I thought her powers were sealed?!" I asked the watching Shido, who turned to me, "Oh, well.. I didn't say completely." he answered. I could see that she still had enough power to cause a massive amount of damage. But obviously it wasn't enough for the Bug Monster, or whatever it was._

 _Asuna then ran up and grabbed my shoulders, "Don't use it!" she said. "Why not?" I asked back, "Because if you do.. You might die!" Asuna said, I could see that from her eyes nearly crying, she had seen how much this belt could kill someone. I then calmed down and placed it on my waist, a strap appearing in Neon Red light. "Someone has to." I said as I turned around, I looked toward it and took a deep breath._

 _"Sota.. I know you're in there.. Your fate.. Is what I'm about to change!" I said as I pressed the button on the "Gashat"._

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

 _Behind me, a game title popped up that had Mighty Action X, but suddenly, the color had changed from Pink to Light Red, which made me curious. I felt a pull on the back of my collar as I was pulled back into the diaphragm._

* * *

I fell on my rear as I fell in from the diaphragm of the Game Title. I looked to see that the sky was at sunset. I looked to see an adolescent who had been at least 3 years older than me. He smiled as he saw me stand.

"Sorry if I didn't really introduce myself too well.. I'm Houjou Emu.. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.. Oh wait, scratch that.. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ω. Right now.. You're gonna be Kamen Rider Ex-Aid β. So.. I have three things to say before you get started..

First.. Don't ever let ANYONE else get the Gashats you collect.. It's bad what could happen.. Second.. If you see a Black Kamen Rider.. 9.9/10 chances.. He's the enemy. Third.. Good luck, β."

* * *

 _I opened my eyes, before smirking from the breeze that blew in my hair, throwing my wrist forward, before spinning my hands to the left to have my right arm over my left hand. " **Henshin!** " I said, before I spun the Gashat in my hand downward, it turning to a Light Red color as I grabbed it with my Right Hand, lifting it into the air, then slamming it into the belt._

 _ **GASHATTO!**_

 _ **Let's Game..** I looked around in shock as I saw many diaphragms had spun around me, **Mecha Game..** I then looked forward as I saw one in front of me that had turned to one with a hairstyle that looked like a fade on the sides with a pound of red hair on the top that pointed to the left. **Mucha Game..** I poked it, it suddenly flipped forward, the word Select over it as I suddenly glew with Neon Red Pixels._

 _ **What's Ya Name?!  
I'm A Kamen Rider..!**_

 _I was shocked to see that I had my vision seen in Orange suddenly. "He looks like a cute Marshmallow now!" I heard Tohka say, I turned to see that she was drooling, while Shido had a surprised look as well as Asuna. "Kamen Rider Ex-Aid β!" I said, making a pose as I was ready to battle. Shido was still shocked, Asuna took a deep breath while Tohka had stars in her eyes._

 _I landed on a block in the air and I jumped to the next one, dodging one of his attacks, I turned to see that he opened the box to reveal inside a token with a yellow border that had a picture of a person running. "Speed Up time!" I jumped up and just before he hit me, touched the token and sped out of the fist's way._

 _ **Speed Up!**_

 _I was now on the ground, running around him in circles, making it dizzy before I jumped up and spindashed into it's head, knocking it back. I landed on the ground with a smirk on my face. "I've still got it." What was I referring to? Gaming Skills._

 _I then decided to finish it, a Hammer had then appeared in my hand that had a black handle and a green guard, but the hammer part was a Light Red with a set of three spikes at the top of the same color that looked like my suit character's hair. Also two buttons, A and B were on it, with a slot that could probably fit this Gashat inside._

 _ **Gashacon βreaker!**_

 _I smirked, knowing exactly what this is gonna be used for. I took the chance to place the MAX Gashat and placed it into the weapon._

 _ **Gashatto! Kimewaza..**_

 _I charged straight toward the Bugster, "I'm gonna FREE Sota!" I threw my wrist forward._

 _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**_

 _The hammer had smashed on the creature's head and slammed it straight into ground, causing it to glow and deduce to golden particles. I landed when I saw Sota on the ground, passed out as the Golden Particles had come out from his body and had formed a blue humanoid creature that had a top hat on and with red along like stripes on the blue body._

 _" **Salty, at your service.** " The newly appeared Bugster said. "Your the final boss of Mighty Action X, huh?" I looked down to see a lever attached to a cover, it has to be able to do something. So.. I flipped it over._

 _ **GACHAN! LEVEL UP!**_

 _I saw that everything around me had glowed Neon Red as I suddenly back flipped, my body feeling lighter as I landed, I looked to see that I was wearing a lighter armor that looked like a Marathon Runners clothing, with a chestplate that had a lifebar on it. "Guessing that's mine.." I looked up and smirked under my helmet._

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION.. X!**_

 _I decided to take a chance to pose for the scene, being the normal thing Protagonists do when they level up in games. "Alright.. It's time for the Next Level!" I charged forward with the Gashacon βreaker in hand._

 _"Let's get this party started!" I pressed the A button on the Gashacon βreaker and charged forward. I slammed the hammer into them while they flew back. I then pressed the B Button, shocked when a Blade flew out of it._

 _ **Ja Kīn!**_

 _I smirked as I ran toward the only one left, Salty, and took a slash at him. I jumped backwards before he could make his attack and I grabbed the MAX Gashat, slamming it into the side of the belt, pushing the button._

 _ **Gashatto!  
** **KIMEWAZA!**_

 _I charged forward while my leg sparked up with multi-colored energy._

 _ **Mighty..  
CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

 _I kicked forward and hit Salty in the then, then flung backwards and spun upperkicked him in the chin, sending him slightly upwards, then did a 360 spin kick to stop his movement, then I spun all around him with the kick. Back flipping off of him, I jumped up from the ground and kicked him in the head, causing him to explode._

 _I then smirked, "Without Continues.. I just made a.." I spun my arm as I did a pose._

 _ **GAME CLEAR!**_

* * *

Parker sat against the railing of the hospital building, watching the battle that Ex-Aid β just triumphed. "Fun.. I guess I'll play the next Game, then." Parker said as he placed on the Gamer Driver on his waist. He turned to see a damaged Salty, who had lost his upper armor and with a hole in his top hat. He pressed the button of the Gashat.

 **Mighty Action X!**

"You've been deemed unnecessary." Parker said as he flipped the Gashat and placed it into the belt.

 **GASHATTO!  
** **Let's Game! Mecha Game? Muccha Game! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!**

 **I'm A Kamen Rider..**

A warrior that looked like Ex-Aid, but with black instead of red stood, " **Genm..** " Salty said weakly, while slowly trying to run away. "Now that's no fun.." Parker turned over the cover.

 **GACHAN! LEVEL UP!  
** **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

With his back turned, Genm Level 2, had looked toward the weak Salty. "Farewell.." Genm placed his Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot Holder.

 **GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**

He pressed the button again, turning as his foot glew brightly, "Salty."

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**

He lifted his foot, kicking Salty into the air as he exploded.

 **GAME CLEAR!**

* * *

 _I sat back in the chair at a table with Kotori, Asuna, and Tohka. Me and Asuna were invited to Shido's house to discuss this whole Bugster mess. I looked with a smile as Shido placed down the food he had made on the table, "You know, it's good for the males to be able to cook, less work on the female of the family." I said. This made Shido blush, "I-I'm not in a family yet.. S-So I don't think it's all that necessary.."_

 _"Well, anyway.. You guys better explain that whole Bugster and Kamen Rider stuff." Kotori said, placing her lolipop in her mouth. I sighed, sitting up straight while giving a serious look._

 _"Being a Kamen Rider is a serious responsibility.. Because I have the affinity for it.. I have to help.. Because as you can see, the Bugster Virus spreads like wildfire.. If Kamen Riders didn't help, the Bugster Virus would later come to completely take over the entire population." I said, looking to my hands, "I have to make sure that doesn't happen."_

* * *

 _Asuna stood and turned, we all looked around astonished to the building we were in, it had a silver painting to the walls and objects inside, and a game screen that had the game Do-Re-Mi-Fa Beat on Arcade sitting on the left. "So.. What exactly do you do here?" I asked, "Good thing you asked.. **Costume Change!** " Asuna spun with her arms out as she glew._

 _Suddenly, in her place was a girl with short pink hair and green eyes, with pink lipstick instead of red. She wore a yellow dress that had a pink skirt that had heart designs in different colors on it, with a heart picture on her left breast. Her shoes being a green color on high heels. She smiled, "Poppy Pipopapo, at your service!" she said while doing a pose._

 _"Eh?" Me and Kotori said, while Shido looked wide eyed and Tohka jumping in excitement with starry eyes._

* * *

 **Game A Live: Operation SPIRITS  
** **Opening: EXCITE by Daichi Miura**

 **[I Gotta Believe!] - Standing in the center of a room that had sparks of different color pixels everywhere, was the Warrior Gamer Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.**

 **[Instrumental] - Ex-Aid stood up as the title of Game A Live: Operation SPIRITS over Kamen Rider Ex-Aid appears, he clutched his fist over his left shoulder. (ゲームAライブ：オペレーションスピリッツ  
** **仮面ライダーエクソシード)**

 **I Don't Wanna Know.. Beta na shinjitsu nara.. | Cody had caught the Mighty Action X Gashat, spinning it and pulling his hand over his right shoulder. He opened his eyes and pressed the button.**

 **I Don't Wanna Know.. Shira nai kurai ga yoi noni.. | A brunette turned, next to her appearing a short haired pinkette that posed and a heart flew out. Then it transitioned to Shido standing back to back with a red haired girl. [Asuna Karino | Poppy Pipopapo/Spirit Saviors | Shido & Kotori Itsuka]**

 **Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Kizuke ba I Came Too Far..! | An English brown haired teen had his hands in his pockets as he looked up, Kamen Rider Brave appearing back to back with him. An Australian adolescent turned as Kamen Rider Snipe appeared, back to back, they both pointed at the screen with their hands pointing like a gun. [Kamen Rider Brave | Alvin Alexandovich / Kamen Rider Snipe | Romeo Mortilius (仮面ライダーブレイブ/アルヴィンアレクサンドヴィッチ/仮面ライダースナイプ/ロミオ・モーティリウス)]**

 **Tomara nai kanjiru kono yokan wa.. | Cody walked forward, a blur effect made with the screen, each time the blur stripe appeared over him, it showed Ex-Aid walking in the opposite direction. The English man known as Brave and the Australian who's Snipe was walking to the right. Tohka turning, as well as another little girl with a puppet, [Spirits: Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino & Yoshinon].**

 **The New Beginning! | Cody had looked up with his Gashat in hand. Alvin, turning to the left, Romeo, to the right. Then a brown haired man with a yellow stripe in his front bang. Also a man who wore a white hoodie with a black shirt with a purple stripe underneath had lifted a Black Gashat that had Mighty Action X on it, except it's coloring was purple. [Kamen Rider Lazer | Tojou Yuuto / Kamen Rider Genm | Parker Iido (** **仮面ライダーレザー/東方勇人/仮面ライダージェム/パーカー飯戸)]**

 **Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da.. | Cody placed the Gamer Driver on his waist, looking up, pressing the Mighty Action X Gashat. Alvin suddenly transforming, as well as Romeo.**

 **I Gotta Believe! | Ex-Aid Level 1 stood up as he spun his arm, _"Dai Dai Dai Henshin!"_ he slammed the lever to the left and it glew brightly.  
**

 **(Turn It On!) Soutou EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru..! | Ex-Aid Level 2 jumped up in the air, then he slammed his Gashacon Breaker in Hammer Mode at Brave, he jumped back, then he turned and slashed forward, Snipe rolling out of the way and shooting forward.**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Kokoro ga! | Lazer Level 1 was charging forward, slashing the wheel gauntlets he had at Bugster soldiers around. He then turned to see Genm Level 1.**

 **Michibiku ano basho e.. Kakenuke teku dake..! | Lazer had turned to Level 2 Bike mode and rode forward as Ex-Aid landed on top of him and rode forward. Appearing was Parker, who pointed his Bugvisor forward and fired.**

 **(HEY!) I'm On The Mission Right Now! | Snipe spun his gun and fired it at Brave, who deflected the attack and charged forward.**

 **(HEY!) I'm On The Mission Right Now! | Genm Level 2 stood before Ex-Aid as his eyes glew bright red, he lifted his Bugvisor armed wrist over his shoulder.**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Kotae wa.. | Genm had shot a blast forward and it shined bright, blowing away the darkness on the screen.**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Kota** **e wa..! | Lazer had spun in Level 2, riding forward and flying up from a ramp.**

 **(1!) Kono teno naka! | Snipe turned to the left slightly to see his left eye looking toward the screen as he held up the Jet Combat Gashat.**

 **(2!) Susumu beki Life! | Brave was looking up with his back turned to the screen, he lifted his left hand, showing it was holding DoReMiFa Beat's Gashat.**

 **(3!) Iki teku dake! | Ex-Aid had the GekiTotsu Robots Gashat in hand while the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (仮面ライダーエクソシード) Symbol was behind him.**

* * *

 **Game A Live: Operation SPIRITS  
** **(ゲームAライブ：オペレーションスピリッツ)** **  
**

 **Level 1: Game Start At The M.A.X!  
** **(レベル1：ゲーム開始！)**

* * *

 **This Episode's Preview..**

"I am the all time best RPG Gamer in the world, Alvin Alexandovich!" A british accent was heard, standing there was Kamen Rider Brave Level 1, who held a sword as he slashed forward.

"You don't even know what your doing! I'd say you best stop before you get yourself into an accident!" Ex-Aid Level 2 stood with the Gashacon βreaker in βlade mode, clashing with Brave Level 2's Gashacon Sword.

Alvin and Cody turned to see Parker walking forward with his hands in his pockets, "Well, well.. What do we have here?"

Snipe Level 2 stood firm and shot back Genm with the Gashacon Magnum, "Looks like you got yourself saved there, 'mate." an adolescent who wore a black leather jacket and a Military Colored Cap had stood, helping Cody up.

"You don't even know the beginning of this fierce game, 'mate."

* * *

 **Level 2: Face The Knight!  
** **レベル2：騎士に直面！**

I had just stood and stared at.. 'Poppy', as she spun around excitedly in the strange room, I looked around and recognized the place a lot. ' _Why does it feel like.. This place is home to me?_ ' I asked myself internally while looking around.

I took a moment to look toward the room's contents, and looked toward the screen. Suddenly, the TV turned on to show a video.

"Isaac Westcott!" Kotori said, obviously I could tell she recognized the person on the screen.

'Westcott' spoke, "As you now.. my name is Isaac Westcott. If you are seeing this message Cody Marco.. That means you have officially become Rider 01." I looked up at the screen, this was set here.. For me..

"If you didn't realize before, I have given you a companion.. The Bugster of the game Do-Re-Mi-Fa Beat, Poppy Pipopapo.. Human name Asuna Karino." Westcott continued, which made me give some more of my attention. "Your goal in this 'game' is to crush all the Bugsters and survive the other Riders.. If you do, then you'll gain the award of returning back to your home.."

I clutched my fist at the last 4 words.

"Also, before you lose it all.. I just wanna warn ya.. There are 3 stages of this little game.. Be prepared for them." Westcott said, a large smirk on his face, "This should be fun, Cody.."

I processed all of his words into my brain before all of a sudden, the phone on the table behind me began to ring. I turned as Poppy answered.

"Hi hi! What's your emergency?" Poppy asked, she seemed to be very focused on the call. "Ok, we'll be on our way!" Poppy ran out of the room, Shido and Kotori watching. Tohka was too amazed of the place to even pay attention to what happened.

"You guys watch Tohka.. I'll go find out what the emergency is.." I said, grabbing the white coat that was on the chair next to me, putting it on as I ran.

* * *

I ran up to the man that Poppy was holding down as best as she could. "Excuse me, sir.. I'm here to help you." I said as I placed on my Gamer Driver, hoping the Bugster would try and come out. The man was struggling, probably because of the pain of trying to keep it in.

Then, his eyes flashed red and a wave of energy had flew out as I jumped back as the Bugster went to Level 1, or as I liked to call Meatball, except this time, it shaped out a griffin. I then pulled out my Gashat and quickly pressed it before rolling back from his attack.

 **Mighty Action X~! / マイティアクションX！**

The game field was piecing itself as I threw my wrist forward, and then brought my hands to my left side.

" **Henshin!** " I rotated the M.A.X Gashat to make it point downwards, before grabbing it with my right hand and lifting it into the air, then I slammed it into the buckle.

 **GASHATTO! / ガシャット！**

I smirked from the breeze that hit me as the Character Selection screen surrounded me.

 **Let's Game! Mecha Game! Muccha Game! What's Your Name?! / ゲームをしよう！メカゲーム！ムチャゲーム！あなたの名前は何ですか？！**

 **I'm A Kamen Rider.. / 私は仮面ライダー..**

I ran forward as Ex-Aid once again with the Gashacon Breaker in hand. I jumped up, spinning as I smashed through a block, grabbing an Energy Item.

 **STRENGTH UP!**

I smashed the hammer into the Griffin, but it knocked me right off as I flew back. I then turned to see what I obviously saw was an English Man, his clothing made it obvious. "Move aside.. This one is from my Genre, it'll be easy to defeat." He said as he pulled out a.. Gashat?!

 **Taddle Quest! / タドルクエスト！**

He then brought the Gashat over his right shoulder, " **Henshin.** " before he placed it into the Gamer Driver on his waist.

 **GASHATTO! / ガシャット！**

 **Let's Game! Mecha Game! Muccha Game! What's Your Name?! / ゲームをしよう！メカゲーム！ムチャゲーム！あなたの名前は何ですか？！**

 **I'm A Kamen Rider.. / 私は仮面ライダー..**

He had worn an armor at level 1, although he had a blue helmet that had looked somewhat like a European Knights, except the visor was up and he had yellow eyes.

"Kamen Rider.. Brave." He introduced himself, "Time to begin Bugster extraction." Brave had charged forward and jumped up, kicking back the Bugster as he backflipped and landed in front of a tab with a rusted sword inside. He pulled it out and turned toward the Bugster.

"My talisman has been delivered.. Beginning the Quest." What he just said confused me. "Talisman?" Both me and Poppy questioned. I then turned to see many people looking toward this scene with their phones out. Obviously they'd been standing there for a while because I could see that one of them was running out of phone battery.

I then looked back toward Brave, "Is this what Westcott meant by.. More Riders?" I then stood up and opened up the belt.

 **GATSHAA! LEVEL UP! / ガッチャ！レベルアップ！** _ **  
**_ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X! / マイティジャンプ！マイクキック！マイテイ・アクションX！**

I walked forward in Level 2 toward the battle that Brave was having. "Look, I've got a patient to take care, I don't have the time for~" I was interrupted by the sudden glow of the 'meatball'. I was flung back and so was Brave and we tumbled along the ground as the man was flung out of the meatball's body as it became a Red being inside of a White cloak with a ruby emblem staff.

"Is that..?" I looked up toward the thing formed from the meatball. "Doesn't matter what it is.. Take it out.." Brave said, he threw the rusted sword away and lifted his hands.

"Experience cleared.. Level 2 reached.." He said as he opened his belt.

 **GATSHAA! LEVEL UP! / ガッチャ！レベルアップ！  
** **TADDLE.. MEGURU! TADDLE.. MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST! /** **タドル..メグル！タドル..メグル！クエストを逃れ！**

Brave was in a slimmer form, mainly a sky blue colored armor of a knight. He reached forward and caught a blade that had two sides, fire and ice.

 **GASHACON SWORD!**

Brave walked forward and slashed back his enemy, flames building up on it's body. " **Stop!** " It said, both of us rendered unable to move by a sudden intense gravity. I saw a circle of.. Magic?

"I am Aranbura, the great wizard of the dark lands.." It introduced itself. I was resisting it with all of my strength, slowly getting up, Aranbura laughed. "So.. you try to resist my powerful magic? Futile." It lifted it's wand, a circle appearing above it as magic energy built up. As it did, the circle below us had become larger and the gravity had intensified. Soon, my body slammed like a hammer into the ground.

"You.. have failed to challenge me.." It stated, smacking his right out of the circle with a flaming attack from his staff.

 **Gashuun! / ガッシュゥン！**

We were sent flying back, both of us dropping our weapons while struggling to fight the pain. I got and up and tried to chase the Bugster, but I fell to my knees chasing it.

"Don't worry 'mate, I got it!" I turned to see a man run past me, chasing after the Bugster. As he did, I felt my vision fade, trying to resist that magic took a lot out of me.

* * *

 ** _That Night.._**

 _Snipe Level 1 was standing, facing against Genm Level 2, who had the Gashacon Bugvisor in hand. Snipe opened the belt and charged forward._

 _ **GATSHAA! LEVEL UP! / ガッチャ！レベルアップ！  
** **Ba-Bang-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! Yow! Bang Bang Shooting! /**_

 _ **Ba-Bang-Bang！バンバンバン！よー！バンバンシューティング！**_

 _Genm had been smacking blasts from Snipe Level 2's Gashacon Magnum as Snipe had been released from the glow. But soon Genm had shot back and sent Snipe rolling back, before he slammed the A Button on his weapon and it extended._

 _ **Zu Kyūn!**_

 _Snipe had then pulled out the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and had pointed it toward Genm, charging the blast at full volume. "I believe it's time to end this little roundabout." Snipe said, an australian accent coming from the Rider. Genm laughed a bit, "Go ahead.. Bring it."_

 _ **Bang Bang Critical FINISH! / バンバンクリティカルフィニッシュ！**_

 _Snipe had fired the shot, soon a large amount of smoke was created from the explosion made. Snipe growled and punched the ground as he fell to his knees from his Rider Gauge being low._

 _ **Gashuun! / ガッシュゥン！**_

 _A man wearing a jacket and white jeans with a charm around his neck had been released from the Snipe suit. "Darn it.." He muttered as he passed out in the cold rainy night._

* * *

I had sat in a chair at CR, awaiting for the next call. I couldn't stand the loss I took then and there. I looked over and saw Poppy as Asuna taking care of the guy who decided to turn into Brave.

I then stood up and walked over to him, only one question had came to me in particular. "How'd you get that Gashat and Driver?" I asked, a tension in the air as I awaited his answer.

"I dunno.. It just came to me one day." The teen stood, his British accent not exactly my main focus, but a pretty reasonable touch as to why he was chosen as Brave. "But when it did, I knew one thing for sure.. There was a big plot going down and I'm going to stop it." He turned toward me, and glared intently.

"What is your reason for being here?" He asked me, "You seem the most geared up for this.. I saw the videos of you in action.. You've seemed the most ready for combat out of everybody." I looked down, that thought never came to mind..

Why did I become Ex-Aid?

"I.. Guess it's because I don't have one.." I put my hands in my pockets, "I didn't need to be in this mess.. Never should have." I looked over to the symbol of CR on the door. "But when I see someone needs help.." I could tell Poppy was listening in too.

"I can't just sit by and watch that happen.. It's not how I am." I said, pulling the Mighty Action X gashat from my pocket. "That's why I decided to take on this burden." I said, spinning it in my hand and putting it back in my pocket.

"..funny. I didn't believe a word you said." The teen in front of me stood, that remark just blew my fuse. "What was that?" I asked, clearly showing I was ticked. "I said.. Your words.. aren't true." He stood in front of me. "I, Alvin Alexandovich, challenge you to a duel.. To prove to me whether or not your words ring truth." He said, I was clearly accepting it.

"..Get your game on, bro." I said, quoting one of the anime I used to watch as a kid.

* * *

I was standing face to face with Alvin, we were both standing about 8 feet from each other. Both of us were determined, I quickly placed the Gamer Driver on my waist as he did the same. We both pulled out our Gashats.

"Cody! You _don't_ need to do this!" Shido and Tohka came running, I figured that Poppy called them to try and talk me out of this.. It was too late, this guy was running off my every last nerve.

"..Let's get this over with." He said, and then we both clicked our Gashats.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!  
** **TADDLE QUEST!**

" **Henshin!** " We both shouted before slamming our personal henshin gears into our Drivers.

 **GASHAT!  
LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WATCHA NAME?  
I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

We both stood in Level 1 form of our Rider suits. I had noted the change of scenery, as we were now in the Forest Zone of Stage III of Taddle Quest. Soon we charged toward each other, throwing forward a fist at one another as soon they clashed a wave of energy shot out. The word HIT in the center of it. We were both sent back, rolling along the ground, soon kneeling down.

" ** _Plus_ Henshin!**" I shouted as I opened up my Game Driver. "Proceeding with **Level 2**.." Brave opened his Game Driver as well.

 **GATSHAA! LEVEL UP~!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION~ X!  
** **Taddle.. MEGURU! Taddle.. MEGURU! Taddle.. QUEST!**

I had jumped toward Brave, Gashacon βreaker in hand, as I was falling toward him. He soon had his Gashacon Sword in arm as he caught my blade. Flames and orange energy had swurled around our clash as we did this. Soon, I swung my arm and released myself from the clash. I spun quickly and slashed at his side, getting in a hit.

But soon, Brave recovered and slashed at my shoulder, too quick for me to counter as I rolled back and used the hammer part to smash a cocoa-box and grabbed a power up.

" _Energy Item Get_!" I shouted as I soon glew bright yellow.

 **SPEED UP!**

I sped forward and quickly dodged Brave's sword, in my vision, it seemed like it was 3 ft away as I sped fast and slashed at him from several directions. The slashes sending his feet off the ground as he spun in the air.

 **POWER UP~ OVER!**

I was losing speed as Brave had soon taken the chance to slash at me, giving me and him some distance as I rolled away. We were both fatigued from the battle and were both damaged in several areas.

" **STOP!** " Brave was soon frozen in place, I turned to see what caused it and saw Aranbura, already ready for combat. " **FLAME!** " He shot a blast at me and I just barely managed to dodge it. I noticed a fireball heading for Brave, and I knew I needed to move fast. I ran forward and pushed Brave out of the way.

The explosion's force had knocked me back and the heat from it had gotten a few hits on me as I rolled along the ground.

 **GASHUN~!**

We were both out of Rider form, unable to fight any longer due to the excess energy we had used to not only resist Aranbura's magic, but to duel each other. I looked up to see a teen walking in front of Poppy and them.

"Well.. You seem to be tuckered out.." He said, a grin on his face. "Who.. the hell are you?" I asked, standing up slowly. "Oh, you can just call me Parker.." The one thing I noticed was the Gamer Driver on his waist. "Lemme show you _my_ costume." He pulled out a purple version of the Mighty Action X gashat. "What?!" I widened my eyes, so did Poppy and them, as I could see from the corner of my eye.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X~!**

" **Henshin.** " Parker flipped over his Gashat and slammed it into the belt.

 **GASHAT!**

I grunted, pulling out my own Gashat and once again placing it into the belt.

 **GASHAT!  
** **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!  
** _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!  
**_

Both me and Parker had selected Ex-Aid like characters, except opposite color schemes and had charged toward each other. But as I punched forward, Parker kicked me up into the air and I went flying. I looked down and saw Parker jump up toward me. He spun and kicked me in the side of my face, sending me flying to the left and I rolled along the ground.

"Two.. Ex-Aids?" Shido looked with wide eyes, "IT'S A CHIBI BATTLE~!" Tohka shouted in excitement. "Hey, Tohka! CHILL!" I could hear Poppy trying to calm them down. I stood up and turned my focus back on the battle.

Parker had landed and we both had opened our Drivers, charging at each other once more as Level 2, well.. I charged at him. "RRAGH!" I tried to throw in a punch but he caught it. "Hmph.. Here's a punch." He threw his own fist into my face and had caused it to crack slightly, he threw me back and I rolled along the ground.

"You're a sad excuse of an Ex-Aid, you know that?" He walked toward me, picking me up by the helmet hair and making me look directly at him. "You'd best shape up before the Main Stage."

"Main.. Stage?" I questioned, "Ah, ah ah.. It's too early for you to know that one.." he threw my head into the ground, I looked up to see him preparing his finisher.

 **MIGHTY~  
** **CRITICAL S-T-R-I-K-E-!**

He rose his foot, about to slam it on my head, but a few blasts hit him in the side and he tumbled back. I looked over to see a navy blue suited Rider with yellow highlights and a highlighter yellow scarf around his neck. The red eyes underneath the soldier helmet had been shaped to give a stern glare.

"Looks like you got saved there, 'mate." He walked up to me and offered his hand, which I gladly took as he helped me stand.

Alvin, who was Brave, which I didn't pay attention to as I was focused on Parker, was battling against Aranbura, dodging flame blasts, and staying out of his magic range for the Stop spell. Brave soon kicked Aranbura back and ran over toward us. Now we were on a three way back to back.

We both brought up our weapons and looked to each other before splitting off. I had slammed the hammer into Parker's chest, knocking him back. "Now we're talking!" Parker said, pulling out a brace weapon that had a mini chainsaw on the edge, which he used to clash with my Breaker's blade.

"You wanted a game battle, you _got_ one!" I shouted, slashing him back and kicking him further away to give us some distance.

I then turned toward Snipe, Brave and Aranbura, charging toward their battle and slashing the wizard demon back a bit. The three of us had soon pulled out our Gashats and slammed them into our weapons.

 **GASHAT!  
** **KIMEWAZA~!**

 **MIGHTY~!  
TADDLE~!  
BANG BANG~!**

 **CRITICAL~ FINISH!**

I backflipped, jumping off of Aranbura's head, giving Snipe and Brave the chance to finish off the beast. While I was more headed toward Genm. I threw the hammer down and slammed it onto his brace device, causing a large explosion that knocked it right out off his wrist and sending it far out into the forest area of the Stage we had been in.

I smirked as I saw Parker tumbling back, he had widened his eyes as he was sent out of Rider form and he had noticed the brace device was gone. "Where~ Tch..!" He stood up and glared toward me. I knew he wasn't exactly _happy_ with the ending of our duel..

Why? It didn't go in his favor.

"I'll get you back for this.. Cody Marco.. I promise you that!" Parker stood, pressing the Kimewaza Slot Holder's button and causing the Stage to glitch out. We all had lost Rider form and looked to see that Parker was gone.

Poppy, Shido & Tohka ran up to me and started bursting questions at me. "Cody~! Are you ok?! Who was that?! Why are there four riders now?! What is all this?!" Those were the only questions I could make out as they were practically shooting questions at me.

"I could answer all your questions." I looked to the one who had been Snipe. He practically saved my life just then.

* * *

"So.. What you're saying is.. This is a danger game?" I summed up Romeo, or Snipe's, explanation of the past three days. I found it odd that Isaac put random people into a triangular effect of a game.. but this was just too much.

' _Emu.. How did you live through this?_ ' I asked internally. "That's not all I'm sayin', 'mate." Romeo's words snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What I'm saying is.. You don't even know the beginning of this fierce game, 'mate."

* * *

 ** _See You Next Game (This Time, the Words are Neon Blue)._**

* * *

 **Jikai! Kamen Rider Ex-Aid~!**

A teen who had a black leather jacket with yellow stripes with a yellow streak in his brown hair took off his shades as he turned to Cody.

"Let's be buds, alright?" They fist bumped, every other student at Raizen High looking in shock.

Later, he had been shown to have a Gamer Driver, "How did you get that?!" Asuna questioned, while he just smirked.

"Henshin!"

 **I'm A Kamen Rider!**

Lazer Level 1 stood, "Futto Pashi Skirai Yo." he said before charging forward.

 _ **GATSHAA! LEVEL UP! / ガッチャ！レベルアップ！**_ **  
** **Bakusou! Dokusou! Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou Bike! /**

 **爆笑！ Dokusou！えいご！ Bousou！爆走バイク！**

"A Motorcycle?!" Asuna's voice could be heard as Ex-Aid Level 2 had rode on Lazer Level 2. Slamming the Gashacon Breaker to knock back Genm.

"A Racing Game.. Sounds fun." Westcott said as he walked off.

Meanwhile..

Cody had helped up the child from before, who had her puppet friend in hand. "I found a spirit and I think she needs our help immediately." Cody said to Kotori.

"Wait.. we don't know if the AST are following you.. Be careful!" Kotori's voice was heard as Cody held the child close while ducking from a missile shot.

"Yoshino.. Your fate.. Is what I'm 'bout to change!" Ex-Aid had clashed blades with a white haired girl in a battle armor that seemed to have multiple jet boosters on it.

"What is it that you know about the spirits?" The girl in school had cornered Cody into the wall. "I know for sure.. That they need help.. and as a fellow living being.. I'll help them."

Ex-Aid aboard Lazer Level 2 were riding off, dodging blasts from the AST while Yoshino was on the back.

"TOHKA!" Shido had shouted as Tohka flew up and slashed at an AST Ship, it exploding and sending her flying.

Genm had turned, wearing over his usual armor a hot pink armor with green highlights and wheels. "Level.. 3?!" Lazer Level 1 and Ex-Aid Level 2 were shocked to see Genm in this new form.

"I won't lose to myself, 'mate." Romeo had said, glaring toward the not so friendly Alvin. Brave and Snipe had then been seen clashing fists with each other.

 **Level 3: Undoubtable Racing  
** **レベル3：疑いのないレース**


End file.
